Unbeatable
by rockcallahan
Summary: what if Ash decide to check the game world after getting bored by the anime? what if he return after 5 years after completing the gaming events? what kind of pokemon will he have? how powerful will he be? how will his friends react?read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction on this site. I was getting kinda bored so I decided to write one. This is supposed to be an humorous fic, but I will focus on all other genres equally. And I also will include all the major shippings.**_

_**I always liked ash's personality because it is so easy to work with, and his density the thing that I liked most. So this ash will same as its anime counterpart i.e "not at all romantic". Enough of my blabbering, enjoy the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I never owned pokemon nor I will own in future. **_

_**Chapter 1- reunion impact**_

"How long are they gonna take?" said an annoyed Ash Ketchum.

"Pika pika" the rodent on his shoulder backed him up. He is waiting for his old friends at cerulean city port.

The 17 year old is leaning against the seaside railing. He is a wannabe Pokémon master (likely). But he had been role played by the annoying anime writers who only wanted him to be a reckless hero in a premature storyline, that's why they made him loose in both indigo, silver and hoenn league. Jeez how could he be a Pokémon master if he ends only in top 't he had to become a champion in every region which exits in Pokémon world to be a Pokémon master?.

Ash had a flashback

5 years ago after beating hoenn league (at top 8) and battle frontier he learned the most fundamental part...

"If I stayed in the anime they will never ever let me even be a league champion, forget the master."

Thought a depressed Ash.

"pikapi?" asked a worried Pikachu.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Pikachu" Pikachu cocked his head. He sighed.

After a week he learnt something interesting…..

"There is an even greater part of Pokémon franchise than the Pokémon anime itself." Ash read the Nintendo magazine, which was bought to his bedroom by his tailow.

"Pikachu", "tailowww" both Pikachu and tailow mumbled.

"These are the Pokémon games "Ash continued reading.

As he continued reading his eyes became wide in amazement.

"Oh boy, this is the real Pokémon thing" Ash shouted out so loud that Pikachu jumped in shock and Ash's face become almost like 5 year old.

"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Well I think I have found the way to become a Pokémon master!" Said Ash as he directed a thumb up at Pikachu's direction.

After that he decided to try out the gaming world as the game's main hero. Well at that time generation –III games were already out of stock so he had no choice but to leap for generation-IV games.

He left kanto without telling anyone but prof. oak about this crazy idea.

"Ash this is insane..." he remembered prof. oak's warning voice.

"Don't worry prof., I will be alright.." Ash shouted as he ran off from his lab with Pikachu following him.

"That boy will never learn" professor sighed.

After that he played through both gen-IV and gen-V and suffered all the crazy things that the games offered him and completed all the game events (please play the games for details).

When he asked about the next Pokémon game he was informed that Pokémon x and y are not releasing till October.

So Ash decided to head back home.

He knew it very well that his mom and friends are going to kill him if he showed up after 5 years.

Ash decided to take the risk.

His mom was angry at first but her anger soon melted as he said sorry, and soon he was engulfed in that bone crushing hug.

Then he went to prof's lab to greet his Pokémon and Tracey. prof was also too happy to see him.

When asked about Tracey prof. told him that Tracey and Gary are being invited to misty's birthday party and Brock is escorting them there.

"Well professor call them and inform them that I will wait for them at cerulean port" Ash said as he asked Pikachu to grab his backpack from his house.

"But Ash" professor asked surprisingly "how the hell are you going to get there before them?"

"Leave it on me prof..." Ash smirked as he get out of the lab.

So here he is, waiting for them at the port and they are no show.

"pika pikachuu pika" Pikachu tugged his arm.

"What?" he asked as Pikachu pointed at the east end of the port. There are three people standing alongside a blue suv and one of them he suspected is on his knees. He further noticed that there's a young lady in front of the man.

He smiled and started to walk closer.

"You have stolen my heart at first sight. But that is even false; the truth is that you have my heart since my heart has beaten for the first time. So here I am, your knight in shining armor. Take my hand and we will fly together." Brock said to the lady.

"But I've met you just now" the lady answered. At this Brock acted like he is having a heart attack and shriveled down clutching his heart.

"Don't say things like that, my love…." Everybody except Brock sweatdropped.

After this the lady muttered something like "freak" and stormed off.

Brock gets up crying anime tears.

"For god's sake we are in a public place Brock." Tracey scolded him.

Brock looked at him and cried "you guys will never know the pain in my heart". Everybody again sweatdropped. At this point Ash entered the scene and immediately gulped. He let out a deep breath and mastered the courage to speak to them.

"Hello Brock" Ash said.

'pika pikachu' Pikachu chimed in.

Everybody froze. They looked at him like they are seeing a ghost. Ash smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"h-hey guys." Ash stuttered .panic in his voice. The others looked dumbstruck and nodded at each other before smiling deviously and looked back at him. Ash's eyes widen in horror.

(Punching noises and screams in background)

3 minutes later…

"Well is that enough Ashy-boy? Or you want more?" Gary smirked.

"I-I'm sorry" Ash smiled clutching his head in pain. They give him a blank look before breaking down in laughter. Ash also chuckled with them. It feels good to laugh with old friends.

Brock held out his hand. Ash smiled while grabbing his hand and steadying himself. The breeder quickly pulled the trainer into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you again pal"

"Me too" Ash chuckled.

'pika pika' Pikachu complained.

"I'm also glad to see you again Pikachu" Brock rubbed back his head.

Pikachu nodded happily in response and climbed on Brock's shoulder.

"You have gone for a long time Ash, we all were worried about you" Tracey told him. Also giving him a hug. Ash isn't expecting a hug from Gary nor did he get one. Gary looked at him and sighed.

"Well I guess I'm just a little glad to see you Ashy-boy" he mumbled under his breath.

Ash raised his eyebrows and smiled. Gary becomes annoyed.

"That doesn't mean you are forgiven."

"But I said I'm sorry."

"That doesn't quite cut it Ashy-boy"

"Fine what do you want?"

"A battle, one-on-one, right here right now, loser gives a treat at the most expensive restaurant in town .Deal?" the researcher in training smirked.

"Um... Okay" Ash said with a confused look. After realising the whole thing his mouth curved up In a wide smile. Pumping a fist in the air (which is replicated by Pikachu) he smirked.

"Bring it on". Everybody fell down anime style. They looked at Ash who has his back on them and grinning like a maniac.

"As overconfident as always" They said in unison. Ash sweatdropped.

Brock came forward.

"I'll be the referee." Ash and Gary both nodded in response and claimed their standing position.

"This will be a one on one match between Ash Ketchum and Gary oak. The battle will be considered over when any of the two Pokémon is unable to battle" Brock declared.

"Alright" Ash pumped his hand again.

"Are you ready buddy "

"Pikachu" Pikachu's cheek sparked.

"So you are using your Pikachu again. It will be like last time, don't you think Ashy-boy. Electivire I choose you" smirked Gary while calling out his Pokémon. A large bipedal creature appeared. Its twin tails flared as it looked at the rodent with challenge in its eyes. While Pikachu like his trainer gave it a confused look. This action made electivire angry and it pointed an arm towards Pikachu.

"vire electivire" it snarled.

"They look so eager to fight each other. I should make sketches of them." Tracey said happily as he brings out a sketchbook from his bag.

"This battle will be hard for Ash." Brock thought. As he knew all about electivire's motordrive ability.

"So Ash you are forbidden to use any electric type attack. How do you think you are going to win." Gary asked Ash with a smile.

Ash frowned and then smiled again.

"That you have to watch and find out" Ash said with a quit smile. Gary become annoyed and commanded his Pokémon.

"electivire use thunder."

"viiiiiiiiireeeeeeeee " the Pokémon shouted and summoned a great thunder from the sky onto Pikachu. The attack hit and a small explosion occurred. Pikachu got covered in smoke.

"The electivire surely is powerful. I don't think Ash can make a comeback" Brock thought.

"Seems like I have the advantage again?" Gary looked at Ash who in turn was looking at electivire with a raised eyebrow.

"Aim an iron tail at the joint between it's head and neck. Make it fast" Ash commanded his electric type.

"What" Gary asked as he looked at the smoke covering the rodent. His eyes become wide as he saw the smoke dispersed and a yellow blur shot out from it. He knew what was going to happen.

"electivire quick use protect." Gary called out. Electivire quickly formed a bubble in front of it to take the collision from the incoming steel type attack. The iron tail connected to the bubble and forced it back. electivire dug it's legs into ground to get the reaction force to support itself. But it failed as the the bubble shattered and the still glowing tail connected it's neck. Gary watched in shock as the impact send his yellow Pokémon towards a warehouse's wall behind him. The wall cracked on the impact of the speeding electric type. The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious electivire

"E-Electivire is u-unable to continue, the victory goes to Ash and Pikachu." Declared a shocked Brock.

Ash sighed.

"Well that was fast" he said looking towards Pikachu, who grinned sheepishly and rubbed back of his head.

"h-how" Gary stuttered. Ash gave him a confused look which soon turned into an annoying look.

"What are you staring at? Let's go to the restaurant already" Pikachu hopped onto Ash shoulder.

Gary looked at the person front of him in awe as everybody else. Ash's jet black hair was still messy with few strands falling on his forehead. He wore a dark blue shirt with black jeans and purple sneakers .His outfit also consist of a black full sleeve jacket with a white hood lying back on his neck. His usual red and black cap is dangling from the right side of his waist belt instead of sitting on his head. And for some strange reason he was wearing a black glove only on his left hand which Gary suspected to be extend inside his sleeve, not to mention the blue and black headphone hanging in his neck. Overall it looks cool on him.

"Um guys?" Ash said as he waved his hand in front of them.

"Yes Ash?" Tracey asked snapping out his trance.

"What are we waiting for, let's go to the restaurant and have fun with Gary's money. I think today I can eat a whole miltank." The trainer whined as he flashed an evil smile at the junior researcher. Gary's face became helpless with horror as he remembered about Ash's so called eating habit. But today Arceus must felling being merciful, Brock interrupted.

"Guys I think we had forgotten something."

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked Brock as he and Pikachu jumped up and down with excitement.

"We have to be at misty's place at 10 but now it's like 10:45"Brock panicked as Ash fell down on the floor anime style. Now it's his turn to become helpless with horror. He daymared about the ways misty would torture him with her various sized mallets. He shuddered at the thought.

"We should go there now before she plans something which involves our deaths." Gary and Tracey shouted as they ran towards the gym with trails of dust behind them.

"Let's go Ash" Brock said as he too started to run.

Ash sighed and followed after him. Ready to face his so called death.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I know it's not much good but you can still help me by giving some reviews, I'll appreciate it with my whole heart. I recommend constructive criticism.**_

_**Next chapter will reveal one of ash's Pokémons….**_

_**Hope you guys excited, and there are still many mysteries to unfold…**_

_**Until the next chapter "see ya….".**_

_**This is rockcallahan checking out…..beep beep… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright people here is the 2**__**nd**__** installment of my fic. This chapter is moderately pokeshippy for all the pokeshippers out there and also I've thrown in some action into the package. Actually chapter 2 and 3 makes one chapter but I found it getting longer than usual so I decided to split it in parts.**_

_**I'm sorry for some missing words in 1**__**st**__** chapter but that is seriously not my fault. I'll try to republish it later.**_

_**But still Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews as they really means a lot to me. And please don't flame about the pairings, i promise that I will have every popular pairings in the fic including contestshipping , pearlshipping and also (if you don't mind) othelloshipping , negaishipping and a bit of dynashipping.**_

_**Well, hold your horses folks it's just getting started.**_

_**Here we go…**_

_**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own pokemon.(sadly)**_

**Chapter 2 : **_**Confrontation (part I)**_

Misty waterflower always likes to think of herself as a cool and calm person. After all she became a gym leader at the age of 13. Now she gained the reputation of being one of the most tough gym leaders in kanto. But her sisters thought of herself a depressed young woman.

"Uh, sis you're like spacing out again." remarked Lily. Misty snapped her head up to see her sisters looking up at her with concern.

'Like they care.' Misty thought bitterly.

"That's none of your concern." she snapped. Her sisters took a step back. They knew much better than not to make their volcano of a sister mad.

"Like chill sis, okay." Violet replied.

"Yeah Misty you should be like happy and stuff, tomorrow is your birthday." Daisy told her. Misty sighed. They are right, she should be happy; there is no reason to be sad for someone who didn't even care for her. But she can't help it. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She tried her best to force them back, like she had done regularly for the past five years. Sometimes her tears succeeded or sometimes she succeeded to force them back. It really doesn't matter.

'He's not coming back to you..' she thought sadly.

"Hellooooooo…. earth to Misty" Violet snapped her figures. Misty looked up blinking back tears.

"y-yeah?" she mumbled. Violet raised an eyebrow at her sister before shrugging it off.

"We're like going for shopping before your friends like….. Come here, alright."

"o-okay" Misty said quietly.

"And Misty?" asked Lily.

"Yeah?" Misty gave her sister a confused look.

"We have a call from Rudy, he is like coming here for your birthday." Lily told her. And they went out for shopping without waiting for an answer.

"Okay" Misty replied sarcastically. Yes Rudy, the proud gym leader from orange islands. He is kind with haughty personality and had an arrogant temper. She remembered him asking her out after one of their water show a year ago. She kinda liked him back when she visited his gym in Orange Island for Ash's badge. Now they're dating for almost a year, he is a good guy and she's happy, but she couldn't help to notice the way his eyes fill with jealousy and rage whenever Ash's name was mentioned.

She sighed again. She let her tears fall freely this time. Why did he leave without saying goodbye to her?

Why did he leave without asking about how she feels?

Her crying became more intense. She had thought that what she has on Ash is just crush and concluded she will get over it. But she was wrong all along. The feeling only intensified with passing years. Now it had become longing. And Rudy is probably aware of it.

"**Ding dong**"

Her train of thoughts snapped when she heard the gym's bell come alive. She quickly grabs her jacket over her swimsuit (her gym leader outfit from HGSS) and wiped her tears away. She quickly ran to the door hoping it was Brock and Tracey. But the person who was standing near front of her door is nothing like them. He quickly flashed a smile at her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hello sweetie" Rudy smirked as he leaned for a kiss. Misty quickly gives him a peck on the leaps.

"Hi Rudy" she smiled.

"Hey mist, miss me" Rudy asked.

"Yes, now come in. how come you are here so early" Misty asked him curiously

"What do you mean so early? Its 11" Rudy chuckled lightheartedly, while wrapping an arm around her.

"Who-what? Wait **WHAT?**" Misty shrieked. Rudy flinched from her sudden outburst. He shot a concerned glance at the fuming redhead.

"They promised me they will be here at sharp 10? They are so careless. I will never forgive them for that. They are so dead" Misty gritted her teeth angrily.

"Chill down babe, I'm sure they will be here at any minute" Rudy assured her.

"They better be" Misty spat. At that particular time the gym's bell again come alive, Followed by nervous shouts.

"We are here Misty" she heard nervous calls from Gary and Tracey. She stomped her foot and shouted.

"You better come in before I change my mind" Rudy chuckled at this. He's used to this tomboyish personality of his girlfriend. The two figures quickly come in and give her a nervous laugh.

"You're late" she spat.

"We have our reasons" Gary protested. Tracey nodded.

"Save it, where's Brock" she asked while retrieving a glass of soda for Rudy.

"He is on his a way to here, and he's bringing in a surprise" Tracey said smiling. Misty gave him a confused look.

"And what that should be?" Misty asked.

Another voice rang through the gym.

"Jeez Brock, you shouldn't go gaga for an officer jenny just because she wasn't wearing her cap" Misty froze. The glass of soda she was holding slided out of her grab and shattered against the gym floor. She knew that voice. She longed for that voice. She loved that voice. She felt her whole body shaking. Her fist became clenched. Tears threatened to fall. She felt blood rushing to both her face and head. Rudy turned to her with eyes full of concern. He has a vague idea of who the owner of the voice is. Another voice answered.

"You're talking like this because you never experienced love Ash" Brock answered.

"Maybe you are right" Ash shrugged it off.

"You are late as always Ashy-boy" Gary smirked as Ash and Brock entered the gym. The second had a large bump on his head.

"A-Ash" Misty stammered. Looking wide eyed at the raven haired trainer.

"Oh hey mist" Ash smiled one of the goofy smile of his.

"Pika pikapi" Pikachu also greeted from his trainer's shoulder.

Misty felt her legs wobbling. She can't take it anymore. She wanted to hug him and kill him at the same time (maybe kill him with a hug.) Ash on the other hand had a look on his face that practically screamed 'I'm clueless'. Rudy saw this and send him an angry glare. Ash flinched for a second in front of the stare but quickly regained his composure with another bright smile.

"Hey Rudy, whazzup, bet you become a lot stronger than the last time we met" Ash said brightly. Rudy fell down anime style. He quickly got up and continued to stare at him with angry glare.

"Yes I'm now why are you here Ketchum?" Rudy said irritably as he wrapped at an arm around still shaking Misty. Ash cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of question is that? I'm here for obvious reason. Misty is my friend and I wanted to wish her happy birthday?" Ash answered with a confused smile while turning his head towards Misty."Right mist?" Misty took a step back and quickly turned away and ran towards her room crying.

"How dare you talk to her?" Rudy snarled.

"Alright dude you're freaking me out. What's up?" Ash asked, now fully confused.

"Alright guys take a chill pill" Brock intervened. Trying to ease the tension that is building up in the gym.

Ash turned towards Brock "why did Misty ran up like that?"

Brock, Gary and Tracey sighed.

"Because she doesn't want to waste her time talking to a pathetic trainer who ran away like a coward 5 years ago" Rudy smirked.

"Oh" Ash thought depressed. He was really sorry for running away but never thought that this will end up like this.

"Pika pika" Pikachu tried to comfort him.

"You still are pathetic don't you? "Rudy asked.

Ash looked up at him. His depressed mood quickly vanishing to his usual carefree look, A smile starting to spread across his face.

"But at least I don't insult others before seeing them battle first?"Ash smirked while looking at the ceiling, obviously ignoring Rudy.

"You want to battle me? You don't know what you are talking about ketchum"Rudy smirked haughtily" I've defeated drake two years ago"

"Yes Ash he is the current champion of orange crew" Tracey warned Ash. For some odd reason Ash looked at the champion happily.

"Then you must be some challenge" Ash shouted while pumping a fist in the air. Rudy smiled proudly. Everybody else sighed.

"You don't know what you are doing Ketchum. I've never been beaten since I become champion, I'll crush you to dust"

"You're on" Ash smiled.

Misty sighed while washing her face with cold water from the sink. Her heart is beating at a space which can easily beat a bullet train. She can't hide from him forever; she had to confront him one way or another. She walked out of the bathroom in her casual clothes which consist of a yellow tank top and a denim skirt, her orange hair was tied in a pony.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered and started towards gym.

She reached there only to hear Brock announcing.

"It will be a full six on six battle between Ash Ketchum and the leader of orange crew Rudy trait. Substitutions are allowed. The battle will be considered over when all of the Pokémon on any side will be unable to battle" Misty looked at the two boys who were standing opposite to each other on the field which only consists of a pool. Misty sighed, knowing Ash; something like this is bound to happen.

Ash called out to Rudy.

"hey Rudy listen up, I'm expecting a mind-blowing match from the orange champion, don't disappoint me"

"We'll see about that, looser" Rudy smirked at Ash who shrugged.

"Alright, come out" Ash said while throwing a pokeball. From it came out a creature which can be described as a hybrid between a shark and a jet. It materialized and took a stand on one of the floating disk.

"Yo, garchomp" Ash called out to his garchomp. The dragon looked back and nodded at him happily "chomp".

"What kind of Pokémon is that" Tracey wondered aloud.

"Hmm, a garchomp, they are native to sinnoh region, but why would Ash choose a ground type in a water type field" Brock said scratching his chin.

"He is just reckless as ever" Misty said angrily. Gary looked at Ash and frowned.

" this shows how pathetic your Pokémon are and what a looser you are Ketchum, sending a ground type Pokémon who is weak to water in an water type field is something only you would do" Rudy called aloud.

"Whatever, let's get this started" Ash answered.

"garchomp" the dragon followed suit.

"Alright, I choose you starmie" Rudy let loose a pokeball from which appeared a starfish with a blue center.

"miiiiiii" it called out.

"A starmie, Ash is at disadvantage" Misty said.

"Yeah, he is" Gary said.

"Starmie vs. garchomp begin" Brock waved the green flag..

"Okay starmie send this overgrown shark into pool, use aqua pulse" starmie created and orb of water in front of its blue center and send it toward the mach Pokémon. The sphere hurdled toward garchomp who swatted it aside with a smack from his fin.

"Wh-what" shouted Rudy"how's it possible"

"Move in with dragon claw"

the dragon let out a roar as it disappeared from its location and reappeared in front of a stunned starmie with an claw burning crimson, the move connected and soon starmie was found glued to the gym's wall unconscious.

"i-it's fast" Misty whispered wide eyed.

"What it is with Ash and one hit KOs" Gary remarked irritably.

"I never seen a Pokémon attack so fast" Tracy said as he quickly started to move his pencil on his sketchbook.

"Starmie is unable to battle, garchomp is the winner, Rudy send your next Pokémon " Brock announced.

"Starmie return" Rudy was in shock. He had never seen one of his Pokémon so easily defeated. He looked at the other boy standing opposite to him. Somehow Ash is looking a bit disappointed. He quickly shrugged it off and picked up another pokeball form his belt.

"Venasaur, go" Rudy yelled as a big turtle with a plant on his back took his place.

"Vena, venasaur" it bellowed at garchomp who only give it a smile.

"He is still going for the type advantage" Gary said to Misty.

Misty nodded and looked at the two opponents, Rudy has worried look on his face and is looking at the opponent Pokémon. He caught her looking towards him and immediately sends a flying kiss towards her; she smiled back in return and turned her focus to the other boy. Ash is looking same as ever, he has gotten somewhat taller than the last time she had seen him and now he is a good three inch taller than her. His body had gotten leaner over the years but the thing that caught her attention was his eyes. She had never seen eyes so intense and at the same time playful. The warm brown eyes were looking almost chocolate and an ever present shimmer is glistening in them.

"Beautiful" she thought aloud.

"What is beautiful Misty?" Gary asked out of confusion. Misty quickly tore her gaze away from Ash with a face red as magmar.

"I-its –its" Misty quickly scanned the area for a possible distraction "it's the… venasaur. Yes Gary look at the venasaur, it's so beautiful"

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say" .He turned his attention to the ongoing match.

"Venasaur vs. garchomp begin" Brock shouted.

"Venasaur use leaf storm go" Rudy yelled.

"Venaaaaaaaaasauuuuuuuuuuuur…" the grass type bellowed as he created a cyclone of leaves from its back and send it towards garchomp.

"Magnitude 9.4" Ash ordered. Garchomp stomped one of his foot onto the floating disk, the impact send shockwave through the pool, which furthermore created waves through it. The raging waves clashed with the incoming leafstrom. An explosion occurred middle of the field.

"Venasaur use the chance, finish it off with frenzy plant" smirked Rudy. Everyone's eyes widened as Rudy called for the most powerful grass type attack.

"Whoa, he must be too desperate to win this match" Tracey noted.

"Yes, he is" Misty said quietly.

Venasaur stood up on its hind legs before quickly stomping its front legs on the ground. Upon impact a large barrage of vines appeared from the ground (pool) and nailed a defenseless garchomp. The vines quickly entangled the mach Pokémon and forced him on his legs.

"Ah look at the helpless Pokémon, it seems soooooooooo….. Pathetic" Rudy spat towards Ash direction. Ash cocked an eyebrow.' seriously this guy is a total jerk'

"Are you crazy?" he asked flatly. Rudy's eyes flared with anger.

"Why you litt-" Rudy started only to be interrupted with Ash.

"Tear the roots apart". Rudy's eyes became wide once again as he saw the dragon bellowing a loud roar and broke free of the vines by quick slashing with his fins.

"Alright buddy, use dual chop on the center of venasur's head" Ash commanded his Pokémon. Again with a speed which is nearly invisible to normal eyes garchomp closed the distance between him and the grass type and smacked its head with glowing fins again and again, Rudy saw helplessly as his Pokémon's legs collapsed under the impacts. With a final uppercut garchomp sent venasaur backwards. The large Pokémon hit the ground and skidded to a stop at front of its master's leg with swirl in its eyes.

"venasaur is unable to battle, garchomp is the winner, Rudy send your next Pokémon" Brock announced while eying Ash with a new interest.

"that garchomp is indeed very powerful, being able to deliver killer blow even after surviving a super effective move like frenzy plant is no small matter" Gary remarked.

'When did Ash become so smart?' Misty thought.

"How could he beat me again so easily, I had the advantage" Rudy whispered only to be again interrupted by Ash.

"Don't you get it Rudy?"

"What?"

"The type advantage only works" Ash's lips pulled into a smirk "when the level of the Pokémons are comparable." He finished with a smile.

"You mean my Pokémons are weak. How dare you?" Rudy shouted. Ash rolled his eyes 'this Rudy is getting more and more jerkish with every passing second'.

"Its not that you're weak" Ash said in a matter of fact tone. "It's that I'm strong". Everybody face palmed.

"So you think you're strong just because you defeated two of my Pokémon. Don't sweat it Ketchum, you just got lucky" Rudy snapped. Ash rolled his eyes again. Rudy noticed this and become more irritated.

"You called for this Ketchum" Rudy said as he opened front of his shirt to reveal a necklace with a pokeball attached with it. He detached the pokeball from the necklace and looked at Ash with insanity in his eyes.

"You'll pay for what have you done to my Pokémon" his tone was so harsh that everybody in the room except garchomp flinched. Ash rolled his eyes again.

"He is going to use it…" Misty gasped. She looked at Rudy with fear in her eyes. He had never been this angry since he became the champion. And the Pokémon he is holding is going to make the situation worse.

"You're so dead Ash Ketchum." Rudy's laughter bellowed throughout the gym.

_**A/N: whoa a cliffhanger?(Smacks forehead) **_

_**Sorry guys I can do nothing about it; you got to wait for the next update. And don't be mad at me(pleaaaaaaseeeeeee…..). How about I make it up to you? ? Huh huh huh…**_

_**Alright here's the deal: anyone who can guess the Pokémon which Rudy's gonna use will have a chance to see their OCs in this fic….(how's that sounds?)**_

_**Anyway hope you liked the story. Anybody who thinks I'm a bit cranky in the romance department(sigh) they are right… believe me I'm trying my best to smoothen the rough edges and you can positively hope that it'll get better. You can always criticize me(I'll be grateful). So please do review.**_

_**Until next chapter"see ya…."**_

_**This is rockcallahan checking off…beep…beep….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: - hello guys, I'm back with the third chapter of the story. The update is a bit late but I have made this chapter a bit longer. This chapter is slight pokeshippy and with a surprise shipping at the end. This surprise shipping will be one of the main supporting shipping in the story. Like first two chapters I've uncovered another one of ash's pokes and that will be a big surprise too. This chapter also starts the main plot of the story.**

**I am superthankful to all those wonderful readers who had read and reviewed this fic. You guys are the best.**

**Alright, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the story-**

**DISCLAIMER:- Me owning Pokémon! Not a chance…**

**Chapter 3: **_**Confrontation (part II)**_

The current and only thought which is going through Ash Ketchum's head is '_**when the food is gonna served'**_. He hadn't eaten anything for a long 8 hours and the rattatas in his stomach are growing more than restless. Sighing he took a deep breath and analyzed the situation around him.

Currently he is in middle of a Pokémon battle with a guy who is laughing and shouting like a villain in a 90s movie, not to mention an extremely pissed off gymleader waiting for his explanation and readying her mallet. He sighed again.

"You are so dead Ash Ketchum." Rudy roared from opposite side of the field. Ignoring him Ash looked at everybody else's faces in the gym, Tracey had feared look in his face and the sketchbook was trembling in his hands, Gary had a worried frown and is eyeing the pokeball in Rudy's hand, Misty had a expression which can be described as a mixture of concern, fear, worry, anger and a bunch of other emotions that Ash didn't know about and Brock is scratching his chin as usual. He snapped his head up with Rudy's sound. The trainer looked at him.

"Destroy everything in your path, go Dragonite" Rudy roared again throwing the particular pokeball.

The expected Pokémon appeared, the only difference is that it is three times as large as a normal Dragonite and have black holes for eyes(literally). On sight of Garchomp and Ash who seemed more interested in the smell of food coming from kitchen than it, the Dragonite let out a huge roar. The intensity of the roar was so great that the window panes of the gyms shattered instantly.

Ash looked at the huge Pokémon with growing interest.

"isn't that drake's dragonite?" Ash asked Rudy.

"Yeah it was, but it chose me against that pathetic loser" Rudy stated proudly puffing his chest, hatred still evident on face. Ash looked at Dragonite's eyes and frowned.

"I don't think so" Ash said suspiciously, still looking at the dragon's eyes.

"You don't need to use your brains, Mr. Smarty pants" Rudy shouted "just get ready to lose." The orange champion finished with a vicious smile.

"I don't like what was going to happen next." Misty said trembling with fear.

"Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with that Dragonite" Gary stated "as a Pokémon researcher I've never encountered or have heard about a Dragonite of this size or that vicious".

Brock quickly snapped out of his trance and shouted "alright, Dragonite vs. Garchomp began".

"Dragonite use hyperbeam in that shark's ugly face" Rudy ordered. The orange dragon formed a huge orange ball in its mouth and fired the intense beam of light towards the landshark.

"Whoa, that is not a hyperbeam, that's an ultrabeam" Gary exclaimed watching the massive beam of energy propagating through the field.

The beam was about to strike Garchomp but the mach Pokémon disappeared instantly from the course of the beam and reappeared behind still recharging Dragonite.

"Now Garchomp, dragonclaw" Ash quickly stated his move. Garchomp's claw glowed crimson and with a neat slash he sent Dragonite stumbling forward into the pool. Rudy smirked.

"Dragonite use fly"

The pool's water started moving in a whirlpool as an enraged dragon emerged from the pool and took off into the air,

"Now Dragonite use icebeam" Rudy exclaimed. Dragonite created a blue ball in front of its mouth and sent the ice type move towards Garchomp. Garchomp protected himself by using his wings as shield and quickly shrugged off the attack.

Ash brought out a hand from his pocket and took his usual battle pose. It's time to get serious.

"Take off" Ash ordered. A sonic boom was heard and soon followed by a shock wave as the mach Pokémon took off in the air with incredible speed. Rudy blocked his face with his arms to protect himself from the approaching wind and shockwave.

"Dragonite use flamethrower" he yelled. Dragonite roared its name before letting loose a massive stream of flames from his mouth.

"Close in with aerial ace" Ash countered. Garchomp positioned his body like a jet and cut through the stream of flames with aerial ace. With a white outlines surrounding his body Garchomp slammed into Dragonite and sent it flying backwards. Ash didn't let it recover though.

"Dragon rush" using the momentum he gained from the impact Garchomp take a twirl in air and speeded towards the receding Dragonite with his body shrouded in a purple cloak of energy. The attack caused an explosion and smoke covered the air above the field. After sometime a freefalling Dragonite emerged from the smoke and hit the ground with another explosion. For some unknown reason Rudy's eyes are widened in fear.

Unaware of this Garchomp emerged from the smoke, again showing off his incredible speed and landed on his usual place. Ash looked at Rudy.

"Uh, Rudy I think the battle is over".

Rudy looked at him with wide eyes. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Rudy, what's up?" Ash asked with concern in his eyes. Rudy shuddered before answering him.

"You don't know what you and your cursed Pokémon done Ketchum?" Rudy closed his eyes before spitting the last part out "it's your fault that everybody is going to die in here."

Everybody's eyes widen in surprise on hearing those words except for Misty's whose eyes are wide from the beginning.

"Why?" they asked in unison. Before Rudy could answer a terrifying roar filled the gym.

The smoke that was covering the fallen Dragonite dissipated with the roar to reveal a pissed off dragon with red yes. The enraged beast let out another roar before firing an flamethrower attack at Brock.

The red hot stream could have killed Brock if it is not dissipated by Garchomp's own flamethrower.

Ash shouted at Rudy "what the hell is your Pokémon doing? Stop it"

Rudy lowered his head in shame. "I-I can't ".

"What do you mean you can't? Gary shouted, panic in his voice.

The crazed beast looked at Rudy and roared. It flapped it wings and took off towards the junior researcher. The massive dragon charged a giga impact in mid course and moved murderously towards the junior researcher.

Time slowed down for the six people in the gym. Misty covered her eyes with her hands, Tracey covered his with sketchbook and Gary was too stunned for even to blink.

A sweet music filled the gym. Gary felt he was in a meadow of flowers, there is no hungry rival, there is no psychopathic champion, and there is no giant Dragonite trying to kill him.

"Gary" someone shouted,

"Gaaaaaary" someone shouted again.

"For the sake of arceus, Gary wake upppppp…" Gary felt someone shaking him.

"Huh" Gary slowly opened his eyes.

"M-Misty" he asked groggily. She looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay." She asked. Gary nodded and slowly got up.

"What happened?"

"You kinda passed out during the incident" she answered.

"Where's the Dragonite?" she pointed at some feet in front of them. The great beast was sleeping peacefully.

"How am I still alive?" he asked.

"You should ask him?" she shrugged while pointing an arm towards the raven haired trainer. Strangely he was inspecting the sleeping dragon.

"A-Ash, what happened?" Misty asked while quickly hiding a dark blush on her face.

"I don't know "he shrugged "I think either the anatomy of this particular Dragonite is modified or it was subjected to some kind of chemical or radiation treatment, which explains it's going out of control while being hurt badly. But I'm not fully sure."

"But why did it suddenly fall asleep in middle of an attack?" Tracey asked curiously.

"Oh that was me."Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly "did you guys remember the sweet tune that was heard during the attack?"

"y-yeah, that was very sweet" Misty replied nervously.

Ash nodded in agreement. "I normally can't let Garchomp attack that psycho beast as that'll result in mass destruction of the gym. So I decided an peaceful alternative" He looked toward his legs "hey, you can come out now..."

A cute white green thing poked its head in between Ash's legs. With small beady eyes it looked at Misty and smiled. Misty felt her heart melting.

"Awwwww…, it's so cute" she squeaked like a 10 year old. Ash rolled his eyes and continued.

"That's shyamin, I asked her to use grass whistle in order to make that psycho asleep, right buddy" he looked at the grass type.

"shyaaamin" the cute Pokémon nodded happily and quickly climbed on Ash shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with hers. Misty smiled at her. Gary also grinned.

"Thank you for saving my life, shyamin" he thanked the grass type legendary. The grass type nodded "shya shyamin".

"Whoa, that's a Pokémon I never seen before, I definitely gotta make a sketch of her" Tracey shouted hyperactively while positioning his sketchbook. Misty rolled her eyes.

"By the way where is Rudy and Brock" she asked. Ash pointed to the battlefield. Where Brock and Pikachu was assisting an unconscious Rudy who's body was lying on the floor.

"He got knocked off during the uh… accident, Pikachu's deciding whether to electrify him or not" Ash told her. Misty quickly darted towards her unconscious boyfriend. Ash looked back at Gary.

"Hey Gary can you send this Dragonite to professor oak?" Ash diverted his eyes to the dragon "I think professor will be able to deduce what's wrong with it beside it won't be very safe to left it with Rudy."

"Sure thing Ashy-boy" Gary replied and proceeded to do what he was told. Ash looked at his xtranciver and sighed "when I would get something to eat…"

Misty was chopping down some vegetable in kitchen. Her sisters were back and currently shouting among themselves about the shattered window panes. Brock is trying to calm them down and is hitting on them at same time, Rudy is resting in his room still unconscious, Tracey is still sketching, Gary is on a heated debate with his grandfather about Dragonite egg on the phone. Lastly Ash and Pikachu were whining about food.

"Ash..." she mumbled softly.

"Hey mist, do you guys have some spare food in here?" She accidentally dropped her knife.

"A-Ash what are you doing in here?" she turned back to find her former crush with his Pikachu checking out the refrigerator. Misty found her heart picking up pace like a rapidash.

"Just looking for some snacks to keep my stomach at bay till the dinner is ready." He replied still searching the refrigerator. She couldn't help but smile, he hasn't changed a bit.

"You still retain that ever-hungry stomach of yours? Don't you?"

"Ye- HEY that was mean..." She giggled. Ash also chuckled; he took out a bowl of pretzels and looked back at her, for some odd reason she was staring at the ground and not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly. The question caught him off-guard.

'Uh-oh here comes the mallet torture' the trainer thought. He braced himself for the worst.

"I've been to many places Misty" he started "I started it off from sinnoh, and then I returned back to jhoto then to unnova.

"I'm sure you had, have you thought about anything else Ash?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did I MEAN? What did you mean Ketchum" Misty shouted. Tears started to form in her eyes." You are so occupied with your dream that you forget about your friends, you are so preoccupied with exploring the new regions that you didn't cared that I-we are worried to death." She gasped for air.

"Why, why did you do it Ash? You should've told us" Misty lowered her voice "you should've told me..."

Ash found himself more in emotional torture than to physical.

"I-I'm sorry" he said carefully. Misty snapped her head up; she quickly covered the distance between them and grabbed his shirt. She looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"Oh now you are sorry Ash Ketchum..." she cried "do you know how worried I was?" she loosened her grip on his shirt. "you never even tried to contact me Ash?"

Ash scratched back of his head. It is not possible to call someone in kanto from sinnoh or unnova in the gaming world and he is definitely not going to tell her that.

"W-well" he shuttered "I guess i kinda forgot" the trainer rubbed back of his head embarrassedly.

"You forgot" Misty sighed sadly "I should've known, I should've known that I'm not important enough to you for you to remember" her tears started to follow the law of gravity.

"That's not true Misty" he contradicted her "I obviously cared about you mist, you are one of my best friend."

She smiled sadly and wiped away her tears.

"Only a friend? That's all I'm to you?" she asked carefully.

At this point Ash felt he is overwhelming by hunger. His stomach gave a loud growl which made him blush.

"what do you mean mist?" the trainer asked with confusion.

Misty sighed. Her worst fear has just now confirmed, the boy whom she had liked for 7 years don't have any feelings for her. She put her every last effort to blink back her tears and managed a smile.

"It's nothing Ash, you are forgiven.."

"R-really"

"Yes you dense head." She giggled "can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you mist." Ash pumped his gloved fist in air. Misty smiled a sad smile. If only it was true.

"Since my sisters are fighting among themselves, and you are aware of my culinary skills" she lowered her head in shame. Ash shuddered on thought of Misty's cooking.

"y-yeah" he blurted. The redhead glared at him and continued.

"Can you ask Brock to prepare today's dinner?"

"Sure thing Misty" he smiled at her. The gymleader found her tears threatening to burst from her eyes. She nodded.

"Thank you Ash, now if you excuse me I've to go?" and she fled away from the kitchen leaving a confused foodfreak in background.

"I wonder what's wrong with Misty, she is awfully nice with me today" he looked at the yellow rodent in front of the refrigerator licking a ketchup bottle.

"What do you think Pikachu?" the rodent shrugged.

"Pi Pikachu..."

Misty ran as fast as she could, tears falling freely from her eyes. He had never liked her at all. She quickly entered her bathroom and turned on the shower. She sighed as the warm water from the shower trailed along her body with her tears.

"The food is fantastic Brock!" Ash complimented the Pokémon doctor while chewing his whole plate of food. All of our heroes were now in kitchen seated in the dining table having dinner including even Rudy. Misty looked a little depressed while Rudy had an arm around her shoulders. To Ash's surprise Violet and Gary had become a couple and is making out right in front of everyone.

"How did you guys become a couple so fast?" Ash enquired while stacking potatoes in his mouth. Gary smirked.

"Not everyone is oblivious like you are, Ashy-boy" Gary remarked while waving his finger towards him. Ash made a face and continued to eat. Misty looked away. Tracey perked up. He took a shy glance towards Lily and started.

"S-say Lily" with a face red as tomato he continued "do you want to go movie with me?" everyone stopped eating except Ash and looked at Lily.

Lily looked at the sketcher blankly for sometime before leaping on him.

"Why you silly boy, I will love to." Lily squeaked still in Tracey's arms. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Lily?"

"Yes I had, but I broke up with him three days ago" Lily protested while snuggling deeper into Tracey's chest.

"Do you mind trace" Tracey got off-guard by the recent nickname Lily had given him.

"n-no not at all" Tracey replied honestly. Lily looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You sooooooooooooo sweet trace" with this she quickly engaged him in a kiss. Everybody sweetdropped.

"HERE'S THE CHAAANCE!" another voice roared. Everybody fell down from their chairs. They looked at the direction of the sound to see Brock kneeling in front of oldest sensational sister.

"Daisy my love, like those three young lovers" he pointed at Gary-Violet, Rudy-Misty,Tracey-Lily "why don't we also go to a date to the stars" the love struck breeder asked while producing a bouquet of roses out of nowhere.

Daisy shrugged before answering him.

"I'm really sorry Brock, but I already have a boyfriend."

Several cracks appeared in Brock's background, the roses in the bouquet died automatically and fell down and Brock was soon found huddled in a corner with black lines over his head.

Misty sighed "I hope Brock soon finds a girl".

The raved haired boy interrupted "don't worry Brocko, I've already found a perfect match for you."

Everybody except Brock looked at the trainer with bewildered eyes.

"Ash's a matchmaker, thought I would never see the day" Gary had a wide smirk on his face. Everybody else is in the ground laughing. Ash pouted and crossed his arm.

"What's so special about it? I was just helping a frie-"he didn't got to finish his sentence as he was tackled to ground by a bear hug from the breeder.

"ASH MY FRIEND , I KNOW FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU THAT YOU WILL BE MY TRUE AND VERY VERY VERYYYYYYYY BEST FRIEND AND WILL NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME LIKE THOSE TRATIORS , NOW TELL ME WHO IS THE LUCKY LADY WHO WILL HAVE THE HONOR TO BECOME MY GIRLFRIEND" Brock shouted while crying anime tears. Ash sweatdropped and pushed him back.

"I'-I'll tell you if you let me breadth." he gasped for air. Brock released him and with lightning speed rushed back to his seat.

"Now tell me."

Ash rolled his eyes "alright". He pulled out the xtranciver (I never saw it actually, so assume it looks like HTC ONE) from his pocket. He swiped its screen.

"Say guys, have you heard about the supermodel Elesa?"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Ash sweatdropped. Brock is drooling in his daydreaming mode. Gary and Misty gave him a look which seemed like "are you serious?", The three sensational sister's eyes filled with jealousy. Tracey and Rudy tried to suppress the laughter.

"Uh Brock?" Ash called.

"WHY YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Brock shouted with hearts replacing his eyes. From nowhere he pulled out a magazine with Elesa posing in front cover "she is my dream lady? I think of her, I dream of her, I collect photos of her,I" Brock started blabbering dreamily. Ash rolled his eyes and turned to others.

"So what do you guys think of Brock and Elesa being a couple?" Gary and rudy looked at him like they could kill him at any moment; Misty avoided him so Tracey said on everyone's behalf

"That will be cool Ash, but how the hell are you gonna make a world famous beauty like Elesa fall for him?" he pointed a finger towards still drooling Brock.

Ash smiled and said "that was easy. I'll call her and told her about Brock."

He did some gesture in his xtranciver and a holograohic screen popped out from the device.

After some rings they were greeted by beauty queen Elesa herself.

"Hello, oh hi Ash, long time no see" Elesa greeted him.

"Hi Elesa, how are you?" Ash greeted back with one of his bright smiles.

"pika pi Pikachu" Pikachu chimed in.

"I'm good, oh hellooo Pikachu" she squealed "you have gotten cuter than before!" at this Pikachu rubbed his head in embarrassment. Elesa looked towards Ash.

"So Ash, you are coming to the master contest right?"

"What contest?" Elesa rolled his eyes.

"That contest which is going to take place at slateport city next week to decide the master coordinator. Have you already forgotten that you are one of the special guests along with me?" she reminded him. Ash's eyes dawned with realization.

"Oh yes that contest, of course I'm coming" he pumped his fist in air. She rolled her eyes.

"By the way Ash why did you called me?"

"Oh that" Ash scratched back of his head "do you remember when I challenged your gym?"

"Why yes, of course I remember you and your Pikachu were incredible"

"Not that, do you remember what you said after I beaten you?" a light blush quickly decorated her beautiful face.

"Y-yes I do"

_**FLASHBACK:-**_

"You are powerful Ash. As a token to your power and determination I reward you this bolt badge" Elesa smiled while awarding the raven haired boy the bolt badge.

"You are awesome too Elesa, you and your electric type surely gave us a hard time." Ash took the badge.

A loud ring was heard. Elesa took out her phone and answered it.

"Hi dad!"

"What no, I'm not getting married to any of your chosen boys"

"Alright, I don't wanna talk about it. Bye dad." She hung up.

"Uh, Elesa that was your dad, right?" Ash asked her.

"y-yeah, he was asking me to get married to one of his chosen 'businessmens'" Elesa said absentmindedly.

"And you don't wanna get married right?" the gymleader became thoughtful.

"Yes, I want to marry someone whom I know personally, someone who'll take care of me, someone who'll spend time with me, someone who'll love me for who I'm and not for my fame, someone who is gentle and sweet towards both humans and Pokémon, someone who can take my heart and held it protectively." Elesa said while looking in the direction of forest. Obviously Ash didn't understand most of it, but still made a remark.

"Hey Elesa, I've exactly someone like that in my mind". Elesa couldn't help but smile.

"I've never thought I'd heard something like that from Ash Ketchum of all people." She winked. Ash stuck out his tongue at her.

"But that's very nice of you Ash." She reassured him "so who is this friend you're talking about?"

"Oh, he is one of my travelling companion and a great cook" Ash and Pikachu entered dreamland. The model giggled.

"Sound perfect for me. What's his name?"

"His name's Brock. He is also a gymleader from pewter city." Ash said while showing her a picture. The picture showed a group of three teenagers along with a kid. Ash is standing in the middle showing a peace sign, in his immediate left stand an auburn haired girl with a big smile on her face, his right side was occupied by a spiky haired person who clearly is tallest in the group and in front of them stand a nerdy looking kid with glasses.

"This is Brock" Ash said pointing to the spiky haired dude.

_FLASHBACK END_

"So what about it?"Elesa said.

"Do you wanna meet Brock now?" Ash offered. Immediately Elesa's face started imitating a tomato.

"wh-what? No not now" Elesa stammered. Ash dropped his gaze.

"I thought he has a chance with you?"

"Of course he has a chance with me" Elesa said violently, but after realizing what she said, she immediately covered her face with her hands. Ash's face pulled up in a wide smirk and Pikachu fell down from his shoulder.

"I know, you don't need to confront him now. We can do that at the slateport city," Elesa's face lit up with excitement.

"He is coming there?"

"No, I'm bringing him there" Ash replied in a matter of fact tone.

"o-okay, I guess I will see you there." Elesa said.

"Sure thing Elesa, bye."

"Bye" she hung up.

Ash pocketed his xtranciever and looked at everyone.

"So, what do you think guys?"

Currently our heroes are in a ferry to hoenn. Misty's birthday was a hit; Ash got to eat as much as he like and everybody enjoyed to their heart's fill. Ash was only planning to bring Brock with him but the sensational sisters said that they had to perform a water show at the opening ceremony of the master contest and definitely their boyfriends are accompanying them.

"So Pikachu we are again going to hoenn, aren't you excited?" the trainer asked his yellow buddy while looking at the rising sun.

"pika pika" his starter replied. Ash took long breath in morning air.

"I don't know what kind of adventure awaits us there, but we are gonna have a blast. Right buddy?"

"pika pikachuuuu…"

**A/N:- there you have it, the third chapter of unbeatable. Hope you guys liked it. If there is any mistakes in the chapter please point it out (I'll be more than happy). It is all thanks to you guys that I'm writing this fic, so please keep up the reviews. I know this chapter is a bit rushed at the end but hey I have to get to the main plot soon.**

**As a reward for your reviews I'm giving you the spoiler of the very important fourth chapter which will be up in few days.**

**The next chapter will have contestshipping as the main shipping and some slight one sided advanceshipping at the end. And it will also reveal one of the mysteries behind ash disappearance as well as one of ash's Pokémons. **

**So I'll meet you guys back with the next chapter titled "SEEING YOU AGAIN…"**

**This is rockcallahan checking out….beep…beep…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A\N:- Hi people, welcome to the 4**__**th**__** installment of unbeatable. As promised earlier this chapter will be contestshippy and one sided advanceshippy. it will also uncover one of the ash's Pokémon and also one of the ash's biggest secret. It's also longer than the previous chapters. Hopefully you guys will like it.**_

_**I'm thankful for all the good reviews you had given me. You guys are awesome .now answers to reviews.**_

_**Whiteagale24: you see in the anime shyamin is not considered a legendary. If you'd seen all the DP series then you should come across episode where a lass rescued a lost shyamin from team rocket and ash n co helped her to take the poke to gracedia garden to the other members of shyamin's group. As normally legendaries appeared to be single of its species it proves shyamin is not one of them( only in the anime). **_

_**So let's continue to the latest chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (jeez why I've to do this.)**_

_**CHAPTER 4:- SEEING YOU AGAIN…..**_

"Blaziken use overheat" the big red and orange creature let out a hot and concentrated beam of flames from its mouth towards the opposing flygon and hit it squarely on the face. A loud explosion was heard and the contest field got covered up in smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious flygon.

"We did it blaziken" shouted the trainer of blaziken, a sapphire eyed girl with light brown hair. She sprinted from her trainer box towards her tired Pokémon and gives her a big hug.

"Well we have a winner folks!" Vivian shouted "it's none other our contest princess May Maple"

The crowd broke down in applause. The girl named May Maple waved towards them triumphantly. Her long time dream had finally came true, now she's the top coordinator of her native region. She looked at the gleaming material in her hand and quickly whispered a "thank you".

"Hey May" she looked towards the voice, it was her opponent, a green haired boy with emerald eyes. He was coming in her direction.

"That was a nice battle May, you are finally catching up to the mark" Drew flicked his hair. May rolled her eyes before answering.

"Well thank you Drew, I'll take that as a complement"

"Whatever, did you remember the promise that you've made to me" he arrogantly replied while giving her a rose. May blushed and took the rose.

"Of course Drew, now you are being too pushy" May scolded her long time rival.

"Alright then see you later" with this he walked away.

**10 minutes later at grand festival's press conference.**

"CongratulationsMissMaplefor your awesome victory in your fourth grand festival." The cheery reporter shouted.

"Well thank you, it is all due to the hard efforts that my Pokémon put into training." May replied cheerily.

"Miss Maple you are one of the favorites for the upcoming master contest, how do you feel about it?" another reporter asked.

"I really don't know but I promise all of my fans that I'll put my every last effort to become a master coordinator" May said while pumping a fist in the air.

"Do you mind Miss Maple if I ask you a rather personal question?" another reporter asked hesitatingly.

"Not at all go on" May smiled.

"You should know Drew larousse, another favorite for masters contest. You know like are you guys going out?" May blushed.

"y-yes, we are dating for last two months." May replied shyly.

"But we had heard that he confessed to you two years ago and you had rejected him?" May hesitated but decided to answer anyway.

"Well you see Drew wasn't my fast love." May paused before speaking the last part "I needed some time to get over it"

"Who's the lucky guy for whom you made a top coordinator like Drew wait for two years" the reporters asked shocked. May raised an eyebrow.

"Well he was my first traveling companion, he was my best friend" the brunette continued without looking at the reporter's eyes " he helped me to overcome my fear of Pokémon, he was one of the reason that I'm here."

"He sounds like a nice guy." The reporter remarked. The top coordinator's face broke in a sad smile.

"Yes he was, Ash is the kindest person whom I have ever met." May said completely oblivious to the fact that she was sitting in a room full of reporters whose eyes widened.

"Wait did you said Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?" May snapped up her head by the name. Her eyes filling with hope.

"Why yes do you know him?" the whole room gasped. May could hear many squeals, gossiping echoed throughout the room. A young girl stood up from the back of the room.

"y-you are a friend of Ash Ketchum?" the girl asked like she was standing in front of Arceus. The young brunette was now clearly confused.

"Yes I am?" the reporter girl squealed like a 5 year old girl who recently had gotten her favorite toy.

"ohmygosh, ohmygosh, and he was your first love?"

"Yes, but why you guys are acting so strange? He left without telling anybody 5 years ago."

"Are you crazy, of course we will act strange after all you are a friend of si-" the girl was interrupted by the older lady reporter.

"Shut it up guys, don't worry May they are just overreacting" she scolded the room while flashing a nervous smile toward brown haired coordinator. May looked at them confusedly but shrugged it off with a smile.

"It's alright."

"Well May best of luck for the grand festival, seems like the contest had gotten more interesting for you." She winked at the brunette. May raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you mean by that but thanks anyway."

When May got out of the conference it's already noon. She looked at opposite side of the road to find Drew flicking his hair towards her. She smiled and quickly crossed the road towards him. The green haired coordinator smirked while pulling her close and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Took you long enough babe." He flicked his hair. May sighed.

"Don't tell me about it, the reporters a bunch of information leeches" she said while they both started to walk through the footpath hand-in-hand. Drew chuckled

"you should not be annoyed by them, you gotta enjoy the fame" he advised.

"I'm not like you Drew; all these stupid interviews tire me out"

"Hey May what did you thought about this night." He asked.

"What about today's night." She replied absentmindedly. Drew become annoyed.

"May you promised me remember that we would have a romantic night if we make it to the finals?" Drew scolded his girlfriend. May blushed embarrassedly upon realization.

"Of course I remember Drew." May answered while laughing nervously. Drew laughed in amusement.

"Alright baby, tonight we are losing our virginity" he said victoriously. May's face become red like a tomato and she smacked the green haired boy in the head.

"No Drew we are doing absolutely nothing like that." She snapped.

"Oh come on May I'm 18 and you are going to be 18 in few months" he pleaded.

"No Drew I don't think I'm ready yet" she said and turned her face away from him.

"Alright, then only a dinner tonight" he said defeated.

"Yeah that's it" the brown haired girl said happily and nudged him playfully. Drew shrugged and turned back around to face May.

"Alright but I can certainly do this" he smirked while leaning towards her. As their lips are about to touch Drew noticed some movement on the roof of opposite building. He quickly leaned away from the kiss to concentrate on it. It was a black figure with white hood probably a boy, his azure blue eyes were focused on something far away and his raven hair sticking under the hood. The green haired coordinator stand up on his tiptoe to focus clearly on the figure.

He gasped from what he saw.

"No it can't be" he whispered.

"DREW what happened?" May asked confusedly. Drew quickly broke from his trance and shivered.

"N-nothing" he quickly answered while still eyeing the figure. May didn't felt satisfied with this and trailed her eyes towards what he was seeing.

The figure was gone.

"There's no one there in the roof Drew" May scolded him.

"y-yeah I must be seeing things." May rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are Drew." Drew shrugged hesitantly before returning to his original arrogant mode.

"Alright May you should get ready for our date, I didn't want to get caught up dating a girl who didn't look up to the mark to be with me" he flicked his hair arrogantly. May rolled her eyes

"Whatever Drew, pick me up at 8" she kissed his cheek and started towards pokecenter.

May watched her pockecth.

"It's only 4 I still have 4 hours to kill, what I should do?" May hummed lightly after emerging from the pokecenter.

"Guess I should go to the beach, yippee" May smiled wildly while skipping along the foot walk. Slateport beach is one of the best attractions of hoenn region. Tourists from all over the globe come over for vacation here. May felt her heart sank

She remembered coming here six years ago, she remembered laughing with her friends, she remembered laughing with him, she remembered the way his brown eyes would lit up in excitement, she remembered the way his smile would outshines the sun, she remembered walking with him on the beach at evening, she remembered the way she had hidden her blush each time he had complimented her contest skills, she remembered falling for him.

"Ash, where are you?" May quietly asked to no one in particular. She is happy with Drew but still regret that she can't love him to the extent he loves her.

May sighed. Her stomach gave a large growl (Ash's attack fell lol), she chuckled halfheartedly, even this small growl remind her of him. She scanned the area for some food stall and grinned after spotting a burger stand.

"Here I come my burger" May joked while running towards the stand. She reached up and smiled at the chubby burgerman who smiled back.

"Hello there young lady, what do you want for today" May checked through the list.

"Uh, how about the hamburger with extra onions" she decided while placing a finger on her cheek.

"Coming right up young lady." The burgerman smiled and got to work. May smiled too and watched him prepare the patty.

She is watching so intently that she overlooked someone take a stand right beside her.

"Excuse me sir, but I want a xtralarge cheeseburger and a piece of bread with lots of ketchup on it." That certain someone spoke.

"Pika Pikachu" another voice chirped. May froze. Her smile instantly gone to left her lips in a straightline.

Suddenly the world around her the so happy and cheerful world started to crumble. It's like her greatest wish and greatest fear coming true at same moment. She slowly turned her gaze to found those brown eyes staring at her. She searched her soul for her voice.

"Hi Ash" she squeaked.

"Hey May" his lips pulled into a smirk.

May never imagined that onion can taste so good. She checked her surrounding for like 5th time. Currently she was leaning against the railing that overlooked the slateport bay, gazing towards the nearly setting sun eating her burger. Ash stood right beside her, he had his back towards the sea and also leaning on the railing eating his cheeseburger. Pikachu stood between them on the railing licking his ketchup mashed bread cooing in delight. The only words spoken between them were about the weather and condition of the ships arriving the slateport harbor.

May didn't want to open her floodget to the oblivious boy who stood right beside her. She was awfully quiet for her personality as noted by the raven haired boy a few minutes ago. She had smiled a small smile in response. He had also smiled at her much to her heart's delight.

"So how are your contests going?" he asked.

"Good I guess, I've won all of the region's grand festival." She replied in an emotionless voice still not looking at him. Unknown to her he smiled a big smile.

"Wow that's great May, you have finally fulfilled your dream of a top coordinator." He said with thumbs up. Much to May's dismay she felt her cheeks heating up from the complement. Shrugging she concentrated on her burger. Silence again prevailed between them.

Suddenly she can't take it any longer; she turned her head towards him vigorously only to find out that his gaze focused on her and those brown eyes betraying nothing, she took a step closer.

Ash felt like the most confused person alive on earth. Right in front of him stood a girl glaring at him and tears glistening on her cheeks. For some unknown reason he felt that she will pounce on him at any moment.

Sure it was a pleasant surprise to run into May at the burger stand but since then she was behaving like totally unknown person.

"Where have you been Ash, all this time?" May asked in deadly sweet voice. Ash received a strange feeling of déjà vu at this. Hadn't Misty asked the same question?

He took a glance at his half eaten burger and then to the still glaring girl and gulped.

"W-well I've been to many places May, you know winning gyms, competing in tournaments sort of stuff" he answered.

"Don't you think that it will little better if you let me know where are you going Ash? You never even bothered to talk to me since when I left for johto, I-I thought we are best friends a-and you cared about me. What about your promise that you made 5 years ago that you will never left my side, what about your promise that you will be present in each of my grand festival supporting me, cheering me, rooting for me" her tears are falling freely now.

"I-I thought that poor naïve May matters to you but I was wrong, but you know what you matters to me, and I'm happy that you came into my life and made it shine, you gave me a dream Ash" she looked at him squarely in his eyes, sapphire meeting brown.

"You know what hurts Ash? It's that you were not with me when I achieved my dream." She took a deep breath. His gaze was silent as he took her outburst patiently; his face was emotionless as he watched her sob violently.

Then he smiled at her, warm smile lighting up the tension between the two teenagers. He tore their gaze and looked up at the still darkening sky.

After long five minutes of silence he spoke.

"I also have dream ya know"

May felt a pang shot through her heart by his words. He returned his gaze to look directly at her.

"I'm sorry May, for leaving you guys like that. I was really desperate to find my dream you know." He turned towards the sea to gaze upon the setting sun.

"I started from pallet town to see a brand new world. I started as any 10 year world with only one dream in their mind that is to become a Pokémon master. But after suffering losses in kanto, johto and hoenn league I realized that dreaming is not enough, I've to become the best in order to reach the dream. So when I came to know about the gam- uh never mind. So I decided to travel alone like you have through johto, I've been to new places, I've made brand new friends, I've explored many caves, pits and valleys with them. I've uncovered many mysteries, I've met different Pokémons and some of them decided to accompany me, and with them by my side I've reached the place that's what I'm today. Don't get sad about this May, I've never forgotten you guys throughout any of my travels. I should've contacted you if I'm able to do that."

May looked at him with teary eyes.

"If you have cared about me Ash, why don't you let me share your dream, why don't you let me stand by your side" she grabbed his hand and jerked him to face her.

"We could've achieved our dream together." Ash looked at her thoughtfully before replying.

"Then why did you left me for johto that day?" his voice was flat, his face betraying no emotion. May stood there in shock; she released her grip on him and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know" she squeaked, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't be sorry May, you had chosen your own way and I had mine" he smiled at her, his trademark 'wannabe Pokémon master' smile. May couldn't help but smile back.

"I-I guess so." he stuck out his gloved hand for her.

"soo are we cool?" May smiled brightly before taking it.

"Yes we are cool." She shook it and winked at him "but I've an another way to become cool Mr. Pokémon master"

Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"And what that shoul-" before he could complete his sentence he found her two arms sliding around him and her face was already buried in his chest.

"you don't know how much I missed you Ash." She mumbled into his chest.

Ash found himself going through various emotions which includes happiness, sadness, feeling unprotected etc. but above all he is embarrassed. And middle aged man winked at him while walking past them, Pikachu was making strange noises with his lips and for the last nail one of his pokeball popped opened to reveal a large blue serpent.

"miko" it cheered while shooting a heart shaped fountain in air.

Ash sweatdropped.

"Uh May, you can let go now" Ash said with a face which can put a tomato to shame. May looked up from his chest and after realizing the situation quickly stepped back with also a similar tomato shaming face.

The brunette looked around her to find the majestic serpent, the perverted rodent and the magnificent fountain.

"it's beautiful (not the rodent)" she whispered. Ash let out a deep breath and concentrated on his now reappeared burger.

"Ash that's your milotic" May exclaimed pointing to the serpent. Ash glared at milotic.

"Yes, she is a real pain" the milotic stuck her tongue out at Ash and looked away. May giggled.

"Wow Ash, your Pokémons seems to like you very much"

"Yes" he said sarcastically. May smiled at Ash and lightly punched his harm.

"Why are you here Ketchum?" she asked the burger destroying freak.

"Well I'm here for the grand contest" Ash replied with a mouth full of burger. She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked devilishly.

"so you are here to see me participating in contest with new dress" May teased with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Not exactly," Ash scratched his head. May's face fell. He is still oblivious as always. Unaware of this Ash continued.

"I'm here for an official reason" May's jaw dropped.

"You are here for official reason; don't tell me that you are one of the judges Ash?"

"No, no nothing like that. Actually I'm kinda invited here" Ash exclaimed shaking his head vigorously.

"But why did they invite you? You're not a coordinator" May asked suspiciously. Ash took a step back.

"Well that's not important right now; I've got a present for ya." Ash said winking at her. May's cheeks quickly turned red. He has a present for me…

"y-you h-have a present for me?" she squeaked. As usual 'his denseness' took no notice of it and proceeded with the gift.

"Yeah, I got her from a green dude at pokemart" he opened his backpack and took out a blue pokeball with diamond markings. He threw the pokeball in the air and a bright blue light emerged from it.

As the creature took shape May found herself gasping. Her lips stretched from ear to ear in a wide smile. The small blue creature focused her yellow eyes at the brunette.

"mana" it exclaimed and leapt into the coordinator's arms.

"m-manaphy, where the hell did you get a manaphy Ash" she demanded happily while patting the manaphy's head.

"Didn't I tell you that I got her as an egg from a green dude at pokemart" he told her in a matter of fact tone.

"b-but"

"No buts, actually manaphy is still a baby Pokémon, since you have taken care of a manaphy before and how much you got hurt after he left you I decided giving her to you. And with this you are also doing me a favor, as you see I'm kinda busy these days so I've got no spare time to properly raise it. So please May would you take care of it?" he asked in a pleading voice.

May found her eyes tearing up. Five years had passed and he still manages to surprise her without fail. She threw her arms around him again, squeezing the poor manaphy between them.

"You stupid idiot" she sobbed in his shoulder "you don't know how much it means to me"

"w-well thanks" he stammered. His face was back in its tomato shaming mode. Milotic again threw a fountain and Pikachu developed a perverted look on his face. Silence grew between the teenagers.

After what seems like hour May whispered "have you ever wondered Ash, what kind of effect you have on other people?"

"w-well I don't" the coordinator smiled a soft smile.

"I know, that's why I like you Ash."

"I also like you May, you are an awesome friend "May clenched her fist and then sighed sadly on his shoulder.

Pikachu and milotic fell down anime style. On getting up they formed their most powerful attacks and focused them on their trainer. Ash noticed this and began to panic.

"Uh May, you should finish the rest of your burger" he said and softly pushed her back in an angle so that she's standing between the attacks and him.

Unaware of this May nodded quietly and took a bite from her burger. Pikachu and milotic stopped their attacks on noticing the obstacle.

" manaphy" the baby Pokémon interrupted. It reached up and with its small hands it wiped the tears from May's cheek. Ash smiled contently.

"Looks like she already likes you May, you'd be great parent" Ash flashed a thumbs up at the coordinator. May also smiled at the cute blue Pokémon.

"Thanks Ash, you would make a good parent also" she said with a blush.

"Sure, it's getting late I should probably head back" Ash said sadly as he took out milotic's pokeball and returned her. May nodded sadly.

"So, will I ever see you again?" she asked with large sapphire eyes shining with sadness. Ash smiled and directed thumbs up at her which is mimicked by Pikachu.

"Of course you will see me again May" he sighed "beside its very hard not to see me again."

"What do you mean by that?" the coordinator asked confusedly.

"Never mind that. We will meet again soon." He held up a fist. May smiled before bringing up her own fist and smacking it. Pikachu also gave a tail smack to her hand and winked. Ash also winked at her and unclasped his cap from his belt and placed it on his head. He smiled his trademark smile at May and took off towards opposite direction.

May watched her best friend's receding figure. The sun had already set and the sky was now glittering by the beautiful stars. She placed a hand over her insanely beating heart and whispered

"Five years huh, he still never fails to take my breath away..."

"Hey babe, you seem kinda absentminded" Drew asked his girlfriend. The brunette was absentmindedly poking her food with her fork. Her new manaphy was also eating chunks of pokeblock alongside her. May broke from her trance.

"It's nothing Drew"

"Yeah it is, you met Ketchum today don't you?" May snapped her head up and looked at the green haired coordinator who was smirking bitterly.

"Y-yeah, how did you know that?"

"I've seen him today on the roof of an old building, and that blue thing confirms it" he pointed at manphy who quickly hide her half eaten pokeblock behind her.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what?" May asked with confusion. Drew flashed a hesitant look at her.

"You have moved on don't you?" May took a depth breath before answering.

"I don't know Drew, I don't know" she sighed and rested her head on her hand. The green haired coordinator took a sharp breath. He felt his heart breaking and an empty pit forming in his stomach. He suppressed these feeling and placed a hand on May's.

"It's your decision May, and no matter who you choose I'll be always there for you" he said soothingly.

May nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Drew, I can always count on you" the green haired coordinator gave her his usual arrogant smirk and flicked his hair. May rolled her eyes.

"You know what Drew let's not think about this, we should think about the upcoming master contest." She pumped her hand in air. Drew also perked up

"Yeah I'm not gonna lose to a beginner like you"

"Oh we'll see about that." May replied with fire in her eyes. Drew just flicked his hair again.

**1****st**** day of contest **

"Where did Ash gone?" a concerned Misty asked. Ash had left the group while entering the stage saying that he had an important errand to take care of.

"Yeah, where is my best friend and I can't wait to see my dear Elesa" Brock scanned the area with love struck eyes. Gary smacked him

"Gee calm down Brock you'll see her eventually" the researcher scolded him.

"Hey guys look the opening ceremony is about to begin, we've to get ready for the water show" Misty told them as she hurried along with her sisters towards dressing room.

"We should find a good seat before all of them get occupied" Tracey suggested. The group was about to go to the spectator arena until they heard a loud call

"BROCK, HEY BROCK WAIT UP" they looked behind to find a brown haired girl waving towards them along with a boy wearing glasses.

"MAY! MAX!" Brock also shouted happily towards the siblings. The duo quickly started to run towards them.

"Long time no see Brock" May said between pants. Max also smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"So Brock any luck with a girlfriend" instead of sulking in a corner he flashed a smile showing all of his teeth.

"Of course" Brock started but was interrupted by May

"Say Brock do you still got any idea about Ash's whereabouts?" she asked hopefully. Brock smiled broader.

"yes, you shouldn't believe me May he actually came back a week ago." May felt heart skips a beat.

"w-where is he now?" she asked slightly blushing. She couldn't help but to remember his last words "We will meet again soon". Brock noticed her blush and sighed.

"Well he was with us but he just disappeared a few minutes ago."

"Oh" May said disappointedly.

"Guys" another voice interrupted "we are getting late" Gary said irritably.

"Yeah you're right" max said brilliantly as he followed Rudy and Tracey toward the spectator box. Brock and May sighed and Gary smirked but they followed others.

"hey I'm Gary are you a participant?" Gary asked the brunette. May smiled politely and replied.

"Yes I'm May and I'm also one of the favorites" Gary grinned at her.

"that's sweet" the group reached their box and occupied their seats.

Soon the dark stadium got blazed by different shades of lights followed by the crowd erupting into cheers. MC Vivian appeared from the ground in the middle of the stage and shouted cheerily in the microphone

"Welcome folks to 8th master contest also known as the top carnival. Here our rising and aspiring coordinators will show their beauty and skills to compete for the title of master coordinator. This is the grand stage to make a mark on the whole world not just a region. Tonight we are going to celebrate the grand opening ceremony of this top carnival. For the first item of this grand night Mr. contesta and Mr. Charles Goodshaw" Vivian shouted while pointing one of her hand to another part of the stadium which lit up to reveal a small stage with two short and old man standing there. The whole crowd fell silent.

"Well contesta you know that contests are not upto the level as Pokémon battle." Goodshaw said to contesta.

"You must be dreaming Charles, battles are nowhere near as shiny as contests" contesta snapped back.

"You wanna bet contesta"

"Bring it on" the two elders glared at each other before turning to the crowd with large grin on his faces.

"We will start things off with the traditional debate between battles and contests" they both shouted in unison. Now the lights focused on Vivian as she shouted in the microphone

"So as the will of our elders and for the pleasure of audience we're presenting the most epic battle ever." Disco lights started dancing on the stage.

"It is an exhibition match between a master coordinator and a master trainer. This battle will follow the rules of a contest battles but with slightly extended time limit" she shouted and winked at audience.

"So people are you interested about these two epic battlers?" she directed the microphone towards the crowd who gave loud roar of approval.

"Without delay I present you the current master coordinator, the pride of hoenn and the the artist-" Vivian pointed her hand towards one side of arena and shouted

"WALLACE". The pointed corner lit up to reveal the top coordinator with pleasant smile as he waved towards the crowd. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"And for the trainer side I present you the teen prodigy, the sinnoh and unnova champion" Vivian pointed the other corner

"ASH KETCHUM"

_**A/N:- so how's it guys? Feel free to comment. This is an intentional cliffhanger. Don't kill me for it as this is necessary to make the next chapter exciting. The only hint I can give you about the next chapter is that it will contain othelloshipping in it as well as lots of action.**_

_**Anyway thank you guys for reading it and feel free to review. If I'd done some parts wrong then please point it out as this will help me a lot for the upcoming chapters.**_

_**Until the next chapter "see ya"**_

_**This is rockcallahan checking out…beep….beep… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:- welcome back guys, after a six days wait I present you with the fifth chapter of unbeatable. This chapter features one of the game only character and lots of action. It also contain onesided groundshipping (Brock x Cynthia) and as usual one sided advanceshipping in it and will have hinted othelloshipping. **_

_**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews please keep it up….**_

_**Enjoy the chapter::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Disclaimer:- yes I own Pokémon (in my dream).**_

_**CHAPTER 5**__**:-**__** VICTORY WITH STYLE**_

"ASH KETCHUM" Vivian's voice boomed throughout the stadium. The crowd erupted with loud cheers. The whole stadium was shouting except for a certain corner with silence prevailing between certain 5 people.

Brock had his jaw hanging dangerously. Max's eyes were wide. Rudy's eyes flashed anger and jealousy. Tracey smiled a wide smile.

May's eyes sparkled, her heart hammered with realization, and her face is in a state of astonishment.

Gary only smirked "well that explains a lot".

The opposite corner of the arena lit up revealing nothing, Vivian sweatdropped along with the whole crowd. Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"He's late again, why I'm not surprised by this?" the girl sitting beside May commented sarcastically. The brunette looked over at the girl with surprise. The girl has bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a red and pink cap, a black vest and denim skirt.

"Excuse me, do you know Ash?" May asked the girl. She looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah I know him. He was my rival during my unnova journey."

"Oh nice to meet you I'm May, one of Ash's friends from hoenn" May introduced herself.

"I'm Hilda, nice to meet you too May" the girl replied with a smile. May then proceeded to introduce Hilda to Ash's other still dazed friends.

Meanwhile Vivian was getting really nervous. **Where the hell** **is that goddamn brat?**

Ash and Pikachu burst from the door with chocolate cone in each of their hands. He quickly reached his trainers box and took a long breath. The trainer noticed the glare Vivian was giving him and smiled nervously.

"Well Mr. Champion about time you decided to show up" the anchor commented sarcastically. Ash and Pikachu rubbed back of his head embarrassedly.

"w-well we got interrupted by an ice-cream vendor" Ash apologized along with Pikachu. The audience fell down animestyle. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Well since our bra-Er champion is here let's proceed with the epic battle" Vivian composed herself. Ash perked up with hearing the battle and turned to face Wallace.

"Hey Wallace it's nice to see you again" the trainer called out.

"Nice to meet you too champion, you've grown a lot Ash since the last time we met" the master coordinator greeted him with a smile. Ash blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah he has grown but only on outside" May and Hilda whispered together.

"Come on my beautiful" Wallace called while sending two pokeballs in air. The pokeballs popped open with shining stars and lot of other glittering stuffs and revealed a blue serpent and a huge whale.

"Here we have it folks" Vivian shouted while looking at the two huge and magnificent Pokémon "the hoenn champion decided on his trusty wailord and magnificent milotic"

Wailord and milotic called their names and dived into the large pool in middle of the field. Ash smiled at the Pokémons and quickly flashed a best of luck gesture at them.

Ash pulled out two pokeballs from god knows where and shouted "alright guys I choose you" and threw them in traditional "Ketchum style". The pokeballs opened in normal style and revealed two bipedal pokes of green and blue color.

"hey gardevoir and garchomp. Are you guys ready to roll?" Ash shouted while pumping a fist in air.

"pika pika" Pikachu also cheered his team mates. Garchomp nodded and sent a weak flamethrower in the air, gardevoir rolled her eyes at Ash.

"Well the sinnoh champion chose to send his gardevoir and garchomp without much shine" Vivian glared at Ash.

"Those are beautiful Pokémons you got there Ash" Wallace commented.

"Thanks Wallace, your Pokémons are also strong"

A loud ring was heard indicating the start of battle.

"Milotic and wailord use surf" Wallace called out pleasantly. Both water types sent huge waves towards garchomp and gardevoir. The two waves beautifully synchronized into a huge wave and proceeded on its course. Ash's points dropped.

"Gardevoir tear a way in the middle of the wave and garchomp use dragon rush" gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and she raised her hands. The huge wave stopped in its track. The whole crowd gasped.

Gardevoir made a tearing motion with her hand and a hole was formed in the middle of the wave devoid of any water. Garchomp charged through the hole with dragon rush and slammed into wailord threwing it out of the pool. Wallace's points also dropped. Wallace looked at his fallen wailord and smiled at Ash.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought Ash"

**Back at the audience**

"I've never thought anyone could attack like that" May thought amazed. Everyone's nodded with their jaws open even Gary. Hilda only snickered with annoyance.

"This is what he is known for" the unnova native told them "using moves that nobody could think about, even in their dreams".

_**On the field**_

"Milotic use aqua tail" Wallace commanded. Milotic slammed a tail glowing blue majestically into garchomp and sent him flying backwards.

"Now wailord use hydro pump on gardevoir" the huge whale blasted the physic type with a jet of water from its mouth.

"Well people seems like Wallace has an upper hand here over the so called champion" Vivian shouted while eying Wallace dreamily.

Ash looked at his Pokémon.

"I thought you could hold up a fight Ash, but you are disappointing me" Wallace mocked the raven haired trainer.

"You are powerful Wallace" Ash said while eyeing his Pokémons "but I don't think that will be enough"

"W-What?" Wallace said. But he stopped in mid sentence as the pseudo legendary burst from the smoke and giga impacted milotic. The serpent winced in pain.

"Wailord quick use icebeam on garchomp" the whale Pokémon formed a ball of ice in its mouth and is about to send it towards the mach Pokémon but it quickly got pinned to the wall by a sheer powerful physic.

Astounded, Wallace scanned the area to find two blue eyes staring towards his wailord. Gardevoir emerged from the smoke, her body glowing blue, hand outstretched.

"Increase the force" Ash commanded his physic type. The blue glow surrounding gardevoir intensified. Wallace watched helplessly as his whale dipped deeper in the wall. The wall started to crack under the combined force of physic and the weight of the whale.

"Milotic help wailord, use aqua ring followed by aqua jet" the hoenn champion commanded. Milotic surrounded itself in a huge veil of water and charged towards wailord in order to free it from gardevoir physic grip.

"Engage with close combat" Ash commanded. Garchomp again used his incredible speed to his advantage and caught up to milotic. The dragon smothered the serpent with barrage of punches and kicks making its aqua jet shatter.

**Back at audience**

"He had totally nailed Wallace" Brock said.

"Yes, I'd never seen the hoenn champion in such a position before" Rudy said. Hilda looked away.

"It's totally wrong, nobody can beat my native region's champion so badly" Max shouted angrily.

"Ash" May whispered.

**At the field**

Wallace was in deep thought. This boy was no joke, it seems impossible to beat him in a normal battle. Then he smiled, Ash maybe unbeatable in normal battle but not invincible in a contest battle. The master coordinator decided to use his contest skill to his advantage.

"Milotic use watergun to get away from garchomp" the serpent hit the dragon with a water gun from its mouth and used the reaction force to propel itself backward. It landed in the pool gracefully. Ash's points dropped drastically.

The raven haired boy cursed under his breath.

"Gardevoir use thunderbolt on wailord" gardevoir stopped her physic and hold her arms in a cross position and charged a thunderbolt at the whale.

"Wailord use protect" Wallace commanded. The thunderbolt connected harmlessly with the bubble surrounding wailord dissipated harmlessly.

"Now wailord dive into the pool and use rest". The huge whale jumped into the pool and quickly went into slumber.

**Back at audience**

"Seems like Wallace has turned the tables" Brock said.

"Yeah, no one can beat hoenn champion" Max smirked.

"This battle will be hard for Ash" May said.

"I doubt that" Hilda said without actually concentrating on the battle. Every face turned to her.

"What do you mean?" they said in unison. Hilda cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll see eventually."

**At the field**

"Alright folks we have only two minutes left" Vivian cheered.

"Milotic use hyperbeam" Wallace yelled. The serpent popped out of the water gracefully and charged a hyperbeam depleting Ash's points.

"Garchomp get gardevoir out of there" Ash commanded while holding back his laughter.

'What' gardevoir asked telepathically while a dark blush creeped up in her cheeks.

"You heard me" Ash thought back now on the verge of breaking down in laughter.

'After all this is over I'll kill you personally' gardevoir threatened. Unaware of this garchomp caught gardevoir in bridal style and took off in the air with incredible velocity missing the hyperbeam by an inch. Wallace points dropped. The crowd shouted.

"now garchomp throw gardevoir forward" the physic type's eyes widened as the mach Pokémon threw her forward like a baseball pitcher.

Wallace mouth dropped on the demonstration. The beautiful physic type zoomed towards the serpent.

"Thunder punch" Ash called. Wallace smiled. **Fool**.

"hydrocanon" the hoenn champion commanded. Milotic charged up the most powerful water type attack and blasted it. But to the master cordinator's smile faded as gardevoir teleported away and appeared behind the serpent with a sparkling fist. But again to Wallace surprise instead of hitting the serpent directly the physic type stuck her fist in the pool. There's a loud blast of electricity in the middle of the field. The smoke cleared to reveal a heavily injured milotic and a floating wailord with swirl in its eyes.

"Seems like coordinator's wailord had fainted folks" Vivian spoke sadly into the microphone. Wallace's eyes were wide. He hadn't thought of this, he hadn't thought that this silly 17 year old will use his home turf as his death trap. Shaking he returned his whale and looked at his opponent. The young champion has a pleasant look on his face, not exactly caring what is going on the field. The hoenn champion clenched his fist and his face become hard.

"Hey Ash" he called.

"Yes"

"There's only one minute remaining. Do you want to speed it up?" The raven haired boy's face lit up with excitement.

"I'll love to"

**Back at audience**

"What did they mean by speed it up?" May asked, confused.

Max adjusted his glasses "they mean they are going into advanced battle mode."

"What is advanced battle mode?" tracey asked.

"That's what we are going to see" Gary answered focusing intently on the match.

**Back at the field**

"Alright gardevoir fall back" Ash ordered. Gardevoir teleported out from the field and appeared beside Ash.

"Whoa, looks like sinnoh champion withdrawn one of his Pokémons" Vivian shouted. Wallace gave Ash a knowing grin who returned it. The raven haired trainer untucked his cap and placed it in his head and took his signature pose. The clock showing 30 seconds remaining.

Milotic sent a magnificent fountain of watergun which jailed garchomp preventing its escape. Garchomp broke the water veil with his fins and took off in the air and sent a dragon pulse back. The serpent dodged it and jumped out of the pool and started spinning in the air while forming a whirlpool which ultimately took the form of a huge tornado in middle of the field. The tornado was so beautiful that every audience's mouth fell open in awe.

**Back at the audience **

"I-it's so beautiful, one of the ultimate contest move" May said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah after all he is the master coordinator" Brock also smiled in awe.

"This an efficient technique against someone who has both power and speed advantage like Ash. The tornado will protect milotic from further damage and also steadily drop Ash's point" Gary said.

"So this is advanced battle mode" May asked without taking her eyes of the tornado.

"Yeah kind of" Max answered.

"Looks like the hoenn champion is a challenge to him after all" Hilda smiled for the first time.

**Back at the field**

Ash was also surprised by the magnificent move also.

'Are you going to stand there admiring it or actually do something? the time is running out and you are still on points low' a voice inside his head spoke.

'I don't know gardevior, is it really important to win?'

'Yes it is, I know you don't want to make people sad but you can also give them enjoyment' gardevoir spoke inside his head.

'But how the heck I'm supposed to do that, I'm not a coordinator?'

'No you are not, but you are more than that and you yourself know that it's true' the physic type snapped. Ash sighed.

'Alright let's take this cyclone down wait' Ash narrowed his eyes and smirked 'you are telling me this because you don't want garchomp to lose'. Gardevoir's face immediately turned pink.

'n-no, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LIKE THAT'

'Whatever you say'

'Shut up and win this'

Ash grinned and looked towards the field.

**5 seconds remaining**

"Ride the wind" Ash commanded while slightly bending his cap towards left. Garchomp loose himself freely in the air. The strong currents dragged the mach Pokémon towards the tornado and started spinning him around it. The crowd watched the magnificent battle.

**3 seconds remaining**

Wallace watched amazedly as the battle unfolded in front of his eyes. The dragon reached the top of the tornado. Ash smirked and called his final move.

"Tear through the tornado with dragon rush," his smirk turned into a smile "aim for the eye of the storm". Wallace's mouth fell open automatically. **Can someone do that?**

To his greatest astonishment the mach Pokémon used the force of the wind against itself and with a purple aura of energy it drove into the storm dissipating it with his progress. A pin drop silence prevailed throughout the stadium. The dragon continued and dissimilated the entire storm to reach the eye of the storm. The serpent eyes widened as the purple energy approached it.

**1 second remaining**

The silence prevailed for last second as a huge explosion overcome it. The explosion was so devastating that the lights of the stadium shattered, cracks appeared on stadium's wall and Wallace fell down on his knees, Brock and co. covered their eyes to protect them from the approaching smoke.

The whole city stopped their current doing to see huge mushroom cloud rising from the stadium. A black figure with azure eyes smirked.

"So he is here…"

May coughed and stood up groggily. She helped others up and looked at the field. There was a huge crater in the middle of the field and the scoreboard was destroyed. In the bottom of the crater lay an unconscious serpent. She looked frantically for black hair. She spotted him, he was still standing there virtually unmoved, his head lowered, his gardevoir stood beside him, her beautiful white cloak floating behind her.

She sighed in relief.

"w-what happened?" Max asked.

"We are also trying to figure that out?" Gary answered while scanning the area.

The smoke still floating above the field dissipated with a shockwave to reveal a dragon. Garchomp ignored the awed looks from the spectators as he took a stand in front of his trainer. Ash gave him a thumbs up. Wallace stood up and smiled an approving smile.

"Ash you are a real champion, thank you for a excellent battle" the hoenn champion smirked "I didn't had such an exciting and beautiful battle for a long time".

Ash smiled back along with his Pokémons " you were also totally awesome there Wallace, for a second I thought I'm going to lose".

"There you have it folks, the epic battle between the sinnoh and hoenn champion" Vivian shouted "both showing there advanced skill and style". Her voice lowered

"But sadly the coordinator's beauty and skill got outmatched by the trainer's style and power.

"A big applause for our winner and that is ASH KETCHUM". The whole crowd exploded in cheers. Gardevoir smiled a soft smile.

'Told ya'. But unlike her the smile on the auburn eyed boy's face was ear to ear.

'Yeah, thank you so much'. Ash jumped from the trainer box towards the field. He and the hoenn champion shook hands.

Goodshaw smiled and patted the winner's back.

"As expected from you Ash."

"Thanks Mr. Goodshaw". Ash smiled back. Mr. Contesta glared at him for a moment before breaking down in a goofy grin.

"Well done young man. Your moves were really fantastic out there. You'll make a great coordinator."

Ash smiled nervously "Er I'll think about that"

"You sure will young man, there are lots of pretty girls in contests than Pokémon battles" the old man winked at him. Ash scratched back of his head

"What does that have to do with my entering in contests?" Mr. contesta fell down anime style.

"It's nothing young man best of luck for your future". Gardevior giggled behind him

'So dense'. Veins popped on Ash's head

'Hey I'm not dense'

'Sure you are'

'Am-'. Somebody interrupted his comeback

"Hey Ash". Ash looked behind to find his friends running towards him and were led by a brunette and herded by a girl with bushy brown hair tied in a ponytail. Panic started rise across his face.

May stopped in front of the raven haired boy and immediately regretted it, on the mere sight of his the heat started rise across her cheeks.

"t-that was a great battle Ash" she stuttered.

"thanky-" Ash's words stopped as a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Ash found himself looking at two brown eyes alight with fury.

"H-Hilda what are you doing here?"  
"Don't even a hello Ketchum?"

"Well hello Hilda"

"Hello to you too Ketchum, looks like your superbright day got darker"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? You defeated me embarrassedly in front of the whole Pokémon league and gave me false hope that we can be friends."

"We are friends Hilda"  
"oh yeah then how about the promise that you will keep in touch with me?"

"Oh that, I got preoccupied."

" of course after all you are the champion, you think yourself too important to pay attention to the world around you." The unnova native yelled.

"That's not true Hilda." Their tips of hats are now touching. She smiled a very dangerous smile. Ash gulped.

"Alright I forgive you"

"Seriously"

"Yes but on one condition" Ash mentally facepalmed, he should have seen it coming.

"w-what condition?"

"You're gonna take me to shopping". Gardevoir and garchomp burst into laughter while a terrified expression took place in Ash and Pikachu's face.

"b-but"

"No buts Ketchum"

"Alright" she smiled nicely and slightly blushed. Brock grabbed Hilda and threw her aside to stood in front of Ash.

"I can't believe it?" he hugged the poor trainer to death. "My best friend is a champion; I know you had it in you."

"Thanks, I can't breathe". Brock smirked and stepped back. Gary only nodded arrogantly, Rudy didn't face him, Tracey patted his back and Max was looking at him like he was some kind of god with stars behind his glasses. Ash turned to May who for some odd reason was looking down. He smirked quitly

"Hey May didn't I told ya that I'm here for official reason.". The brunette can't help but to smirk back.

"Sure you are Ash, who could have guessed?" she commented sarcastically. '**Now you have become more unreachable'**. Ash ignored the sarcasm

"Where's manaphy May?" May looked up. Ash noticed an odd emotion in her eyes, sadness Maybe.

"She's at Pokémon center"

"Oh" the situation's getting more and more awkward between them. Ash decided to consult with gardevoir later.

"We should go to our seats guys, next program of the opening ceremony is about to begin" Tracey said while pointing to their stands. Ash looked down with guilt.

"Uh, sorry guys I've my seat reserved". May snapped her head up to look directly at those auburn eyes.

"What?" she asked. Ash pointed to a lone corner of the stadium. Everyone looked there to spot a woman in black overcoat with long blond hair looking at their direction with a green haired man standing beside her; some distance from them a redheaded muscular dude pacing up and down.

"Isn't that lance and Wallace, who's the woman? she's sooo hot…" Brock yelled and started run toward the woman. Ash immediately brought his leg forward and Brock tripped.

"You are not going to drool over other women when you'll be seeing Elesa" the trainer scolded him. The group approached the woman. She smiled at Ash.

"Hello Ash, still kicking elite's asses?" she winked at Wallace who glared back. Ash scratched back of his head.

"Kind of, how've you been Cynthia?". The former sinnoh champion smiled.

"I'm alright thank you" she smirked "beside I'm a lot powerful than before and my garchomp can surely beat your garchomp in draco meteoring contest"

"I doubt that Cynthia, my garchomp can cover a lot more area than yours"

"Don't get big headed Ash, mine can launch a lot higher than you'rs"

"no mine," Ash clenched his fist. The blonde giggled.

"It's so easy to get under your skin Ash". The raven haired trainer pouted.

"Care to introduce us Ash" Gary mocked.

"Oh these are my friends Cynthia, you surely remember Hilda?". The bushy brown head came forward and greeted the blonde.

"It's Nice to meet you again Cynthia". The unnova native brought out her hand. The blonde nodded and shook the hand.

"Same here Hilda, who are your other friends Ash". She looked at the small group of people that stood behind Ash. A short boy with glasses came forward

"You are the sinnoh champion Cynthia right, the one known as unbeatable?" Max asked with his specs glowing. Cynthia took a sideway glance towards Ash greeting lance and Wallace and smirked oddly.

"Not anymore kid. Who are you?"

"I'm Max maple, son of petalburg city's gym leader and I challenge you to a battle right now". Cynthia raised an eyebrow. A brunette girl with a bandana quickly smacked the kid.

"Shut up Max" May bowed to the blonde with her brother "I'm May and I'm sorry for my brother's action". Cynthia chuckled.

"It's no problem May". May started to say something else but she was quickly shoved aside by a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Hey I'm Gary oak, grandson of professor oak".

"Hello Gary, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your grandpa."

"Hi, I'm the orange champion Rudy and this is Tracey and that drooling man over there is Brock ". Cynthia smiled and greeted them also. After a quick greeting with lance and Wallace the gang waved Ash and Pikachu goodbye as he went to take seat with other champions.

"Hey guys, where's Iris?" Ash asked them. Lance shrugged.

"The unnova champion's plane is late, she will be here tomorrow.". Ash sighed

"That means Elesa will be here tomorrow also. Jeez Brock is getting really impatient." Ash mumbled under his breath. Cynthia cocked an eyebrow

"Did you said something Ash.". Ash sweatdropped.

"No nothing." Ash took swig from his coke. Cynthia nodded and directed her focus towards the stadium where the water show is being held.

"By the way Ash this Brock person is really interesting" her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Ash spit out his coke, Pikachu curled into a ball with horror. Wallace looked over for a whole different reason and Lance was too careless to notice.

"y-y-you t-think so?" the raven haired boy asked in complete disbelief. Cynthia turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why are looking at me like that Ash, of course I'm interested in him after all I'm a woman" she glared at him and did a Er womanly pose. Ash remained completely unaffected by this but Wallace turned dark red and started to cough in his juice can.

"You are getting me wrong Cynthia, it's natural for you to be interested in guys but the thing that surprised me most that you are attracted to Brock of all people". Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion

"Why? Is he gay?". Ash shook his head vigorously

"No nothing like that, he is actually extremely opposite of that and that's the problem" Ash explained. Cynthia thought for a moment before answering

"I've no problem with that" she smiled sweetly and blushed a bit. Ash and Wallace's jaw dropped.

"C-Cynthia you are not thinking of dating him, are you?" the hoenn champion asked somewhat jealous. Cynthia ignored the jealousy and answered

"Of course" she glared at him "what's wrong with a champion to have a boyfriend? Besides he is really sweet."

Wallace hung down his head and Ash thought there is definitely something wrong with his hearing system. The raven haired trainer gave out a tried sigh

"This is getting really complicated" he whispered to Pikachu who nodded his head in agreement. He looked at the big water tub in the middle of the field. Misty was swimming with a mantyne in a mermaid costume. As she did a flip with the water type the whole crowd erupted in cheers.

The raven haired trainer looked at the sky above the stadium

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but I wish we got to do the thing for what we came here, don't you think Pikachu?"

"Pika pika pikahhhhhchu?" Ash sighed and then smiled.

"That's right Pikachu, let's forget the future and enjoy the present" he raised a fist in air "are you up for it buddy?"

"Pikaaaaaaaaa….."

_**A/N:- Brock roxxxxxxxx. I've always wondered why the anime and fanfic authors keep him single and heartbroken. So I decided pair him up with two of the most hottest ladies from the whole franchise. After all even squinty eyes deserve some love right?**_

_**And yes Ash will not have a lucario nor will he use that aura thing. You guys are seriously obsessed with Ash having a lucario( I don't hate it, it's a real cool Pokémon but I think it is a bit overused in fanfiction). **_

_**Don't turn away now lucario fans as I've planned a cool set of pokes for ash which will make his battling far cooler than in the anime. who knows maybe a riolu can suddenly pop in middle of nowhere….**_

_**And for aura fans don't get sad as this fic contains supernatural as its genre. Ash may not have aura but will have something far more cooler and it includes physics ( dont worry I'm not a nerd). **_

_**As For next chapter it will introduce the bad guy/guys and also one of the ash's Pokémons. For shipping it will have pearl and dynashipping.**_

_**As you have guessed Hilda is an oc. She never did have a personality to begin with did she?**_

_**Anyway thank you for reading it. if you find something lacking or nagging you can always criticize me.**_

_**As usual please express your thoughts about this story through your reviews…..**_

_**After all it's the thought that counts right?...**_

_**This is rockcallahan checking out…beep….beep…**_


End file.
